1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward vehicle frame assemblies and, more particularly, toward vehicle frame assemblies adapted to withstand side impacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles conventionally include a frame extending beneath the vehicle body and associated structural supports to which the body panels and vehicle doors are secured. Such conventional structural supports include an A-pillar and a B-pillar. The A-pillar extends upwardly from adjacent the front panel and attaches to a front corner of the vehicle roof. The B-pillar conventionally extends upwardly from the side sill to the roof at a location relatively between the front and rear doors. The rear edge of the front door seals against the B-pillar while the forward edge of the rear door, which is hingedly secured to the B-pillar, also seals against the B-pillar. Recently, however, vehicle body styles have been introduced, wherein a conventional B-pillar is not provided.
In recent years, there has been an increased awareness of the need to provide vehicles with improved protection from side impact collisions. Most efforts to provide such improved protection have been directed toward improving the construction of vehicle doors or B-pillars, or by providing side-mounted air bags. Examples of such efforts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,474,721; 6,517,142; and 6,519,854. Some efforts to provide improved protection against side impact collisions, however, have been directed toward strengthening the frame of the vehicle. Examples of such efforts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,464,266 and 5,921,618. In new vehicle body styles lacking a conventional B-pillar, it is especially desirable to provide a frame that is better able to absorb side impact collisions. The present invention is directed to such an improved frame.